Latch assemblies for a door of a vehicle are typically configured to include a latching element, often referred to as a fork bolt or a ratchet, which may engage a striker in locking engagement. The latch assembly is attached to the door, and the striker is attached to a body of the vehicle. Locking engagement between the latching element and the striker provides a latching force that secures the door relative to the body of the vehicle. The latching force must be sufficient to latch the door to the body under nominal or ordinary loading conditions, as well as during higher impact loading conditions such as may be sustained in a vehicle impact event. Accordingly, the latch assembly must include sufficient strength to resist or minimize deformation and/or bending during an impact event in order to maintain the locking engagement between the latching element and the striker.